CP - April, 2381
This page chronicles posts #7762-7880 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2381. *CP - March, 2381 *CP - May, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Off from work, VYLIN ANDICI goes to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE’s home only to be surprised by flowers and a romantic dinner. The man finally gets the courage and asks his girlfriend to marry him – Vylin accepts! CADENCE MADDIX returns home to find NORBERT MADDIX outside and all alone. She confronts CORBAN MADDIX who says the Caitian was annoying, as well as admitting he would think better next time. CADENCE, pleased with her actions, expresses this to her counsellor ANNALISE SAVOI. In the session they talk about the importance of decision making and Anna’s move to DS9. CADENCE and CORBAN share some marital bliss before NORBERT comes into their bedroom and watch them doing it. Interrupted the perfect moment is ruined and Cadence vows to make it up to her husband. RAZI SEN is packing up to go back to DS9, reassigned under Lt. Commander T’POK who contacts her to sort out last minutes details – speaking of Romulan attacks on Federation ships. Second Week Worried about his son, ANDRUS takes the day off work early. VYLIN ANDICI gets home and he told that Eddie’s transport went missing, both hypothesizing that it was Romulans, over the ex-drug addict fleeing. Third Week Having a great time on Earth, SAJA BRIN and EBEN DORR are enjoying some time to themselves. After some intimate moments, Brin confesses to her lover that she is pregnant with his child. Also looking into babies, DENORIAN THAY talks to HEIDI THAY about the possibility of having another baby. She is thrilled with the idea and agrees to go off injections. TYREENA BROOKE visits with KEEVAN 11 one more time to see if he is well. He tells her that her Carsolian caretaker was actually a Founder. Shocked, Tyreena has little else to do but leave dumbfounded. Fourth Week Finally aware that her Shanta contact is Founder, TYREENA BROOKE meets with her one more time to find out some information and to kill the alien. The Founder, unfortunately, is able to get away. Later, TYREENA goes to HEIDI THAY to confess everything about her involvement with Ping and to get the woman’s help. Tyreena explains that Ping was a Founder/Carsolian hybrid made to replace the Vorta. CORBAN has been thinking about his parents now it is around the time of their deaths several years before. CADENCE MADDIX speaks with him about his parenting abilities and his role of husband, the couple getting to know more of the other. Working on getting more information about Ping, TYREENA and HEIDI break into the Founders office. While there they talk about their love lives and how dramatic they can be sometimes. At the end of the mini-mission they manage to get the information. Cardassia Plots First Week Upon hearing the news of Legate Eron Bern’s death, CYDJA BERN is more than upset. She is comforted by QUESTA DAMAR who reminds the girl how much her adoptive father loved her and inquires about name changes. BENION SAREX is back from his trip to Kron to get officers back for disaster relief when he heads home. There he runs into TALIA SAREX and his mother, attempting to see if they are well. Up on the Warship Tasok, OZARA BERN continues to struggle with her new duties and the loss of her husband. DAYIN LETHO takes advantage of this and is finally able to sexually conquer the sexy Legate! DURAS VENIK is back on Cardassia and is worried for his wife. He finds KOHSII VENIK in her store, offering to bring her to base to ensure her safety. In the underground bunker, ASHTA SAREX and AVARIN INDUS reunite, pleased that the other is well. They talk about the wedding and opt to get married as soon as possible and have a ceremony after the war. Able to send out communications, JAMES MUNROE and QUESTA contact his father SHAWN MUNROE on the station. They explain that they’re fine but Questa suddenly gets a horrible head pain and has to leave. QUESTA then explains to CORAT DAMAR that she can feel Gweni and the girls pain as she is tortured by the Romulans, revealing an in involvement with the S’Hariens. OZARA goes back to the bunker and confesses to QUESTA her issues with Dayin/mBern, her friend getting worried. Questa offers to come onto the ship with her, as well as get Letho away from the Tasok. Second Week While in the underground bunker JAMES MUNROE, wakes to find CYDJA DAMAR-BERN crying in her bed. He goes to comfort her and one thing leads to another leaving the teens to consummate their friendship after Cydja’s prompting. OZARA BERN continues her work as legate introducing DURAS VENIK as a personal worker. She tells him they are to meet at the border with the Romulans in hopes of getting the First Lady back. AVARIN INDUS and ASHTA INDUS enjoy their married status several days after their initial date though still in hiding. They are now married and preparing to remain in the bunker until a party can be arranged around (April 6 2381). Back in the bunker, CORAT DAMAR comes across ASHTA and the pair chat. He explains that he finds her rather amusing (in a bad way) but she takes it as a compliment making it all the more interesting. The Federation ship USS Nightingale has arrived to Cardassia, dropping off supplies and picking up officers. KAI CEDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS discuss their plans on the way back, the Lieutenant opting to go back to Beta Five. An unexpected attack occurs and ASHLEY MOSS, also on the Nightingale discovers that the ship is being evacuated. Into an escape pod, she lands in a river. MERIK EVEK sees her land and swims out to help her. LOROT finds himself in an escape pod as well, but wakes up in a strange Syndicate ship. One of the men onboard is XELA (ALEXANDER SULLIVAN). Hoping to save himself, he explains he was a member of the New Maquis and on the Syndicates side. Third Week At the military base, ASHLEY MOSS is trying to adjust to being the only Federation officer there when she recognizes a SiiSii Darin dress and chat it up with KOHSII VENIK. Making friends, Kohsii offers the girl a dress in hopes of making her stay easier. En route to Cardassia on the Tasok, EDWARD ELBRUNNE is trying to get some information on contacting the Federation. He speaks with OZARA BERN and she agrees to contact his family along with Starfleet command. Once OZARA gets the time, she sends a communication to VYLIN ANDICI on Earth, explaining to the woman that her fiancés son is alive and well on Cardassia. Still in the bunker, ASHTA INDUS finds herself bored so she finds JAMES MUNROE to ask about his relationship with CYDJA DAMAR-BERN. He denies there is anything going on, but Cydja’s appearance makes that harder to believe. Now home, QUESTA DAMAR helps get Gweni situated and speaks with CORAT DAMAR about moving back into the house, as well was what she knew about Captain S’Harien. Clearing out of the bunker, DURAS VENIK helps CYDJA get ready to move. She is more than flirty and the Kara starts to see her in a different light than before, learning she used to be lovers with Dayin Letho. Now settled into the Damar home again, CYDJA starts to relax in the haphazard backyard. QUESTA goes to see her to get some help with making Gweni at home, only to learn about the girls intimate relationship with James. Worried about her step-daughter, QUESTA confronts JAMES MUNROE about his behaviour prompting him to talk with the girl about being exclusive and then to speak with Legate Damar. JAMES goes back to his apartment, visited by ASHLEY who is pleased to find someone she knows again. They talk, but she notes a hickey on James wondering about his commitment with Cydja, but James said he isn’t exclusive and they have sex. CYDJA is over confident with her relationship to James and decides to confront ASHLEY about it. The Cardassian girl goes to the base and gets into Ashley’s face and the two girls have a battle of determination. Angry, ASHLEY decides to find out for herself if everything is true and goes to JAMES’s apartment. James confirms everything and tells the girl they’re over and that they could still be friends on DS9. Fourth Week Settling into the Damar home, QUESTA DAMAR seeks out her husband CORAT DAMAR. They talk about Cydja/James which eventually leads them into discussing his desire to have Lana Damar and Celar Bern betrothed. Excited about the prospect of the marriage, QUESTA speaks with OZARA BERN about the betrothal. Working out the finances, Ozara finally agrees. DURAS VENIK returns from his mission to see his wife KOHSII VENIK at the base. She has a surprise for him when she shows just how much he was missed ;) ASHTA INDUS runs into a young Cardassian/Bajoran girl named TARA SOLIS. Appalled by the girls working conditions, Ashta’s arranges to meet with her again later to see if she could help. Finally meeting with TARA, ASHTA is able to get a better view of the girls life and takes with her a stand of hair to get DNA and find the girls parents if they are still alive. Pleased with herself, ASHTA goes home and tells AVARIN INDUS about her good deeds, though he is weary that she may let the young woman down. ASHLEY MOSS cannot believe the situation she is in when she and MERIK EVEK are now being held hostage in the communications hub. Chatting about Cydja to pass the time, Ashley is interrupted by a guard who separates her from the others. Bajor Plots First Week MARI LOMAX and CONNOR ROSLIN continue their hedonistic lifestyle, enjoying the benefits of the gardens and rich foods Bajor can offer. Taking it one step further the two find they are starting to compliment the other sexually as well! EBEN DORR and SAJA BRIN are finally packing their bags to Earth. The Bijani is pleased to have a woman influence in Tuckers life and Brin’s company, and she is happy to get away from the tension on Bajor. KATAL goes to Bajor for the day to get things for Cath’s return. There she runs into MARI and the two women befriend each other. CONNOR sees MARI talking to Katal and explains who the woman is from the mUniverse and his nervousness around those kind of people. Third Week MARIAME LOMAX and CONNOR ROSLIN have their own intimate moment when she shows concern about her past and the actions she’s made. She worries that he will leave her because of the way she is, but Connor is accepting, allowing her to see that they will be good for each other. T’POK goes to MATTHEW HUNTER to fill him in on an explosion on the station. There they found a strange organic substance which they send out to identify. While there, Hunter makes T’Pok the new Chief of Security. Getting things arranged, T’POK goes through new staff placement, speaking with RAZI SEN about her ex-partner Mr. Ritall and her assignment to the explosion case. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Worried about an upcoming Munroe dinner, SEBASTIAN CORRIX wanders around the Promenade when he runs into SANDRA-DEE WOODS. She is the girlfriend of Becca Munroe and hopes to get a job at Beyond Words. KATAL UNA is on the Promenade to have her uniform tailored when she bumps into MIKAEL ISLANOVICH. He entices her with some of his cargo, offering to show her later that evening. That evening, MIKAEL brings fabrics and chocolates to KATAL and provides more than one kind of temptation, but at the end of the day Katal is faithful to her husband. Now on DS9 from Earth, T’POK has broken off his relationship with Amity, and is a liaison to the security offices. In hopes of meditating he meets with KITAAN DHOW in the holodeck, watching the man and his skills with martial arts weapons/techniques. SEBASTIEN makes the time to tell KEIKO ISHAKAWA about his engineering updates, as well as personal ones involving the wedding of his mother to the Chief of Sciences. Second Week Returning from his vacation, CATHASACH UNA, finds himself in a tense household. KATAL UNA, continues to make his time in the quarters, uncomfortable by inferring that she had an affair. Later that evening, KATAL realizes that she is going into labour early, prompting her and CATHSACH TO put their issues behind them. JULIAN BASHIR receives them in the infirmary, delivering her twins two months premature: Luke and Lauren Una are born on April 7 2381. KITAAN DHOW runs into CATHSACH, only to hear about the news of his wife. Concerned for her, Kit offers to help out with the kids. Back in the infirmary, CATHASACH is there when KATAL wakes up. She is shocked at the news and they are able to apologize to come together for the sake of the children. Taking over as the head Federation officer on DS9, MATTHEW HUNTER already finds his bad luck following him. He calls CORBAN MADDIX to tell him of the odds deaths on the station and the hospitalization of his Chief of Engineering. SANDRA-DEE WOODS starts her first day at Beyond Words, meeting EVA DHOW and SEBASTIEN CORRIX. They get all their jobs sorted out and she gets down to business. EVA heads to the Una residence to help with babysitting. She gets to know MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA, UNA-KORAN JATAR and BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNE. After Benny has a temper tantrum, she discovers that the boy is jealous of the attention his siblings get. Concerned for Benny, EVA visits with KATAL in the infirmary and tells her that the boy should try and get individual attention and that the Dhow’s could be like god-parents. Following a lead to DS9 and eventually to Bajor, TAHMOH ALMIN continues his bounty hunting duties. There, he runs into the very woman he is chasing (though in disguise) MARIAME LOMAX. They flirt, dangerously, but in the end part ways – Tahmoh reminding her too much of her previous boyfriend and Connor. Third Week Bolstering their relationship even more, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHAKAWA decide that she will sleep over for the evening. One thing leads to another and the couple share their first intimate moment. In the morning, SHAWN and KEIKO discuss their union and how Keiko needs to stop being self conscious. KATAL UNA is back to work despite the incident with the twins. T’POK shows some concern for her as well as KITAAN DHOW who speaks with her about Tahmoh’s presence on the station. Rescued from the Nightingale attacks, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is worried about her husband who has so far been missing. She runs into SHAWN who was looking for the woman to inquire about Cadet Moss who was on the same ship. Fourth Week With concerns over an organic substance, T’POK brings his findings to KITAAN DHOW in hopes his scientific knowhow will be able to assist them in their investigation. JULIAN BASHIR makes a point to see RAJA TARLICA who continues to suffer from her phasing out affliction. Concerned that she will eventually reappear in space, he suggests she use a forcefield. Hoping to afford BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA some more one-on-one attention, KITAAN and EVA DHOW take him to the holodecks. They have a picnic and playa round before Kit has to leave for his shift on Bajor. Once on the planet, KITAAN realizes he will have to stay over night. Once he contacts his wife, mJAMES MUNROE attacks him, drugging the El Aurian and taking him away. KATAL UNA visits with RAJA to get the kinks in the forcefield around the woman. Learning that there is pain associated with it, Katal is puzzled as what she can do, but promises to look into a more engineering way to help the Cadet. KATAL is then called by MATTHEW HUNTER to talk about her position as Chief. With her maternity leave and so many children, he tells her that Eben Dorr will be coming on as a co-chief. mCYDJA DAMAR-VIOBAHN is on Bajor and looking for a ride to Cardassia. In a bar, she runs into VARREN ZAIDE, convincing the man to take her. TYLAR POLREN is the one to discover that Kitaan is missing and contacts SHAWN MUNROE. The Captain finds nothing but a drug hypo and a rather immature note. SHAWN is left with the task of telling EVA about her husband, visiting with her on the station. Eva is shocked, uncertain who would do this to her husband, while Shawn attempts to remain optimistic. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS goes to HUNTER to ask about the Federations efforts in finding those on the Nightingale. He assures her that things are slow going but optimistic. KATAL goes home to tell CATHSACH UNA about the news on Eben and the couple talks about whether they should even stay. Tension is still there but Katal doesn’t wish to leave the station. KATAL hears of the news about Kitaan and goes to EVA, inviting her to stay with her at her quarters, hoping the kids will offer a good distraction. Needing some time on his own, CATHASACH starts to fall to his vices (cigsticks/drinking) when SAJA BRIN approaches in an attempt to help. She invites him to the temple and counsels him on what she can. RAJA continues to get worse as the week goes on so she opts to contact her parents. Unable to get her mother, she gets CORBAN MADDIX. The father is shocked that Raja is un such ill health and opts to go to the station – both showing regret over a lack of closeness. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Getting into the finishing touches of their mission, GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and mONEL BROSNAN decide that they will send H’ta Zayn and mDayin Letho to the other universe to ensure that Kitanna Dhow is successfully found. Third Week Receiving news from mBrosnan, mDAYIN LETHO is pissed off that he will have to leave his lover. He speaks with mJAMES MUNROE about his mission, but the boy doesn’t want him to go. mDAYIN seeks out ZAYN VONDREHLE to inquire more specifics on their mission. Zayn knows little about Dhow and only hopes that the mirror boy will be able to look after things. mCYDJA DAMAR-VIOBAHN hears about the trip to the other sides and wishes to go, but her husband GHISLAIN VIOBAHN refuses to let her, resulting in a heated argument. En route to the regular universe, mDAYIN and ZAYN finish with last minute checks only to find mJAMES and mCYDJA as stow aways. mDayin is pleased to have his lover with him and they leave to have sex. ZAYN attempts to deal with mCYDJA only to be seduced by his bosses wife as the couple also have sex. Fourth Week Now on the mirror universe ship, KITAAN is attacked by mDAYIN LETHO who is furious when the man touches his lover mJames. ZAYN VONDREHLE is shocked upon seeing the Dhow and gets him settled into the brig. When mDayin leaves, ZAYN and KITAAN speak to themselves, the younger boy offering his promises that he would do what he can to protect the Dhow. mJAMES is bored and makes the time to chat with KITAAN, trying to scare him into cooperation, but Kitaan sees nothing but a drugged up shadow of the true James. Romulan Plots First Week Finally back on Romulus after over a year of exile, THREE S’HARIEN is happy that the rebellion is over. KEHAL S’HARIEN explains the situation to her, including the circumstances leading to the Praetors death and the kidnapping of First Lady Gweni Damar. En route to Romulus, ANEL VALTAK gets his revenge by interrogating GWENI DAMAR, asking her questions about her knowledge on the Praetors assassination. Not getting the answers he wants, he gets too rough and is stopped by KEHAL who discovers that this is more about First Lady A’lara than the Praetor. KEHAL, having enough of the Patriots, contacts YORKIN KORINAS, telling him he will return Gweni on conditions that the original alliance still stands. Second Week On the Romulan ship Dhivael, THREE S’HARIEN attempts to comfort GWENI DAMAR is the First Lady is ill in the infirmary. The two are able to bond over their own womanhood convincing the Cardassian to relax. Meanwhile, the Dhivael attacks a Patriot ship which had taken POW’s from a Federation civilian transport. Liberating them they continue on their way to Cardassia. EDWARD ELBRUNNE is among the Federation civilians now on the Dhivael and he meets GWENI in the infirmary. Thinking she needed to mellow out, offers her some ‘herbal’ cannabis tea, but she declines. Finally at the Cardassian boarder, the Dhivael intercepts the Tasok. DURAS boards to find GWENI, escorting her off when the ships are attacked and they leave on escape pods. GWENI wakes up again, missing all the commotion. QUESTA DAMAR is there, pleased to have her co-wife back and willing to do anything to keep her comfortable. KEHAL S’HARIEN is now a prisoner on the Tasok and saddened that his warship of ten years was destroyed in the exchange. He speaks openly with his wife, THREE, about what is to happen in the days to come. #04 April, 2381 2381 #04 2381 #04